Impedance transformation amplifiers, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,553, entitled “Switching Amplifier with Impedance Transformation Output Stage” and incorporated herein by reference, provide output voltage or current exceeding that of the input without the use of a transformer. The maximum voltage or current amplification ratio is limited at low load impedances, however, if high efficiency is to be obtained. Typical voltage ratios with loads under eight ohms are typically limited to 4:1 or less. In some limited voltage applications, the maximum obtainable ratio does not provide adequate power. There exists a need to increase the output amplification ratio in impedance transformation amplifiers, so as to extend their use in higher-power applications.